Tyler
Tyler is a Practitioner and friend of Blake Thorburn who supports Blake during the contest with Conquest as part of Blake's circle. Personality Tyler takes things in stride and seems to be amongst the interested in the situation of the contest. The prospect of Others being real excited him and he even seemed admire Isadora, referring to her as beautiful when in her full sphinx-mode. He has a habit of doing one type of art and then moving on after he's done enough because it doesn't remain satisfying and he's searching for the thing that interests him the most. He has a strong connection with Blake, one that left lingering feelings of anger when the Abstract Demon ate their connection as he searched to find the right one. Out of all of Blake's friends, he gets along the best with Evan and the two have a sibling sort of relationship. He’d had very good art stolen or plagiarized in the past, cheated out of money he was rightly due, his art sold for pennies rather than dollars, so he does have some trust issues. Blake has stated he's pretty good at about everything. Appearance He's described as a gangly, black boy. History Before the Story Got to be friends with Blake Toronto Arc After Blake returns to Toronto he joined the impromptu party. When Blake later tells them about the supernatural world, he becomes a practitioner and aids him in the contest. During this time he often compared notes to how practitioners acted Bond villains and held a friendship with Evan, with the two acting more like siblings. He later watches as Blake confronts the Abstract Demon, noting something wrong and feeling angry as the connections were cut and he constantly searched for the right one to no avail. Return to Jacob's Bell To this end he follows Rose back to Jacob's Bell, meeting Mags, and then the Hillglades House's Library with Evan perched on his shoulder. After the council meeting he receives a declaration of war and tries to cope with both it and the fact that Evan is slowly dying. Later on he's with the others, when Rose is planning to use Barbatorem and notes that something has entered the home and Blake appears in the mirror. As they no longer remembered him, they saw him as an enemy. While he can't refute Blake's words, he can't trust him as things are. Later on, however, after Blake has been trapped in a mirror, he plays cards with him and tell him the general scope of things within Jacob's Bell until Rose appeared to tell them to get ready for breakfast. When they fall undersiege by the Witch Hunters and attempt to forstall them with summonings, Diary Girl gets bounced back and injures them. While Blake subdues her, he is shunted out of the house due to breaking the last mirror available and is unable to do anything but leave them to their fates as Tyler asks him to take care of Evan. He survived with injuries and welcomed Green Eyes when they summoned her in preparation for the impending assault. When the house came underseige by the others he tried to stall them at the windows and nailed gargoyles to the windows of the home for protection against more of the kind, keeping them from flying in through the window. He also created Ofuda to drive away the attacking horde and buy enough time to get them into the Library. Inside he helped keep the doors closed and when Blake suggested starting a fire to ward off some of the others attacking he wasn't worried because it was Blake, who was now a bogeyman, doing the talking, but because of the logistics of the idea. Namely that they'd need a way in and out and a means to put out the fire. Afterwards when asked if he could reverse summon them to Limbo, but he wanted to know if they should. After they were safe with a gate between Limbo and the marsh he went out to fetch bones and sticks to build a new body for Blake with Green Eyes. Afterwards he falls into the abyss due to Faysal and assists in helping to escape with silence runes. He later assists with holding the demons at bay when attacked Ms. Lewis. Abilities Tyler is a practitioner with no set path, making him akin to a dabbler than any other category. * Shamanism: Using spirits he crafts runes and ofuda for the group to use. * Warding: Tyler often comes up with the means to repel others, often using diagrams and the laws of similarity. Category:Characters Category:Practitioners